In recent years it has been more and more important to dimension the insulation of buildings in an economical manner. With increasing costs of heating it has been necessary to check and to improve such an insulation. For this purpose various techniques and arrangements for measuring heat transmission through walls have come into use. One such technique utilizes a heat camera to sense heat transfer through portions of a wall. Such techniques have been useful in establishing the existence of heat leakages in walls, which leakages one has not been earlier indentifiable. However, using that technique has the disadvantage that it requires a considerable amount of equipment and is relatively expensive.
It is therefore desirable to be able to measure heat transmission in a simple manner and to be able to survey the heat transmission in whole wall areas, windows or doors. For that purpose a meter for such a measuring task should be portable, simple to operate and it should rapidly give measuring results. The invention relates to a device for making this possible.